The Runaway
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au.] 17 year old Gareki runs away from home and cuts off all contact with humans but, when he meets an irritating blonde, who's determined to help fight his demons; how can he say no?


Yogi is part of a special defense organization referred to as Circus. He is currently part of the second ship, with his friends Tsukumo, Iva, and Hirato; his position is second lieutenant. Circus's job is to perform raids to capture criminals and solve cases that normal officers could not handle but most importantly their job was to protect the citizens across the nation.

After their raids, the members of Circus traditionally put on an actual circus in the area to apologize for scaring the citizens. They are considered the strongest and most capable fighters, the world has seen to this day.

But, they haven't met him yet.

The story begins with a storm that rolled in the same day a certain runaway came to the D.C area.

"You guys can go home now and you don't have to come back for a week." Hirato called to his subordinates, one of whom had just fallen asleep at his desk from the over work of staying at the Second Ship's headquarters for two days straight.

When he received no response, the captain nodded to the first officer, Tsukumo, to wake him up before walking back to his office.

"Hey." The small blonde gently pushed Yogi's shoulder trying to wake him up. When he remained asleep; she tried to push him harder. "Hey," still nothing.

Tsukumo huffed quietly, "Okay, you asked for it." She had pushed him clear off his desk and sent him flying into the wall.

With a loud thud Yogi's lean body hit the floor, startling him awake. "Ow~!"

He cried out in pain as he remained on the floor holding his right shoulder in his pale hands, he exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

Tsukumo's face remained neutral as she rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't fallen asleep, that wouldn't have happened." She paused, after turning around to grab her bag. "We can go home also, we get a week off."

Yogi's eyes lit up with happiness, he missed his apartment well mainly his bed. He hated that he lived alone, he even tried to convince Tsukumo to move in with him on multiple occasions, but she refused every time. He wasn't someone who was reclusive or liked to be on his own; he liked people and always wanted to be around them because if he wasn't he felt a stab of loneliness hit and his world would turn gray.

The two walked to the lobby of the building together when they were met with the sound of crackling thunder and rain pounding against the pavement. It was an unexpected storm that came with no warning much like he did.

Yogi groaned in agony. "I just wanted to drive home and go to sleep and now I have to navigate through this mess."

Tsukumo didn't respond but, just kept walking towards the parking garage towards the side of the building. The pair walked as they always did, Yogi trying to get her attention over the rain and Tsukumo not really bothering to pay him any attention at all, but he she was trying to listen.

They arrived at their cars and Yogi pulled the blonde girl in for a tight hug. "I'll see you in a week." He whispered into her ear, causing her to crack a small smile.

"Yeah." She replied back when he placed her back on the ground. Despite her stoic nature, she always had a soft spot for Yogi, a guy she considered to be her brother.

Yogi drove through the rain with the radio blasting the happiest song he could find. He had to turn the volume almost all the way up to drown out the sound of the rain against his car windows.

When he approached the last stop sign going towards his apartment complex he couldn't help but notice the rain start to clear and on whim he decided to take a look around but, what caught his eye was a bright red jacket in dark alley way. At first he believed it to be nothing just someone tossing out old clothes but, then there was a small ray of light that reflected off his glass, into his eye and when he turned to look a again there was a pair of goggles attached to a mop of black hair covered in mud.

Yogi looked around at his surroundings fast confirming that no one was behind him. He jumped from the driver's seat and ran down the alley to check his suspicions. He was right, there was a teenager, probably 17 or 18, passed out on the concreate, soaking wet from the storm, fresh mud covered his clothes and on the back of his head Yogi felt a weird thick liquid drip on to his hand when he went to pick the boy's head up.

When he removed his hand, he was met with a mix of mud and blood. "Shit, you're bleeding." Yogi hissed to the unconscious teen, knowing he most likely couldn't hear him.

The blonde grabbed hold of the boy's legs and picked him up bridal style since he didn't have the time or patience to put him on his back. He jumped back into the driver's side of the car and mentally cursed himself when he remembered he lives 30 minutes from the nearest hospital. "Sorry, kid. Guess you're coming back to my place."

Yogi wrapped the boy's head with bandages and noted that he would defiantly take this kid to the hospital when he woke up and then call his parents to let them know their so was safe. It was awkward having someone sleeping on his couch, especially someone he didn't even know.

The boy remained unconscious for a good four hours before Yogi heard the faint sound of groaning coming from the living room. Then a few seconds later a loud bang erupted from the living room as the boy fully awoke.

Yogi rushed into his living room forgetting to put a shirt back on, leaving his skin reveled. "What was that?!" He exclaimed as he rushed into the room where an angry looking teenager was standing in the kitchen holding a knife out at the blonde.

"Where the hell am I?!" The teen yelled across the room to Yogi, this was something he was not prepared for.

The blonde threw his hands up to show the boy that he wasn't trying to hurt him and spoke calmly. "I found you passed out in an alley way, your head was bleeding and if I didn't treat it fast enough you could have died."

The teen's eyes narrowed as he used one hand to reach up to touch his injured skull feeling the place where he had been hit, flinching just a bit but, his eyes never leaving Yogi's. "You could have taken me to the hospital."

"Trust me; I would have if it weren't for it being that I live 30 minutes away from the nearest one." Yogi didn't let his eyes leave the teens. He was used to this situation but, he couldn't believe the intense stare the boy was holding, he must have done this hundreds of times before but, what couldn't figure out was how does a teenage boy get into to this situation multiple times?

The teen lowered the knife slowly, but his guard was still up. He looked to the wall speaking his thoughts out loud for the blonde to hear. "I suppose you're right. You look like an idiot so; you're probably not with those guys."

'_Those guys? Is this kid part of a gang?'_ Yogi huffed. "That's rude to say to someone who just saved your life."

He walked over to Yogi and only stopped when he got inches away from his face. "I never asked you to do that." He held the blondes stare for several long moments and Yogi could feel his breath mixing with his own and the damp, rough fabric rubbing against his skin.

Now that he was looking at the kid up close, he was actually quite cute. With ruffled black hair, smooth pale skin and shiny blue eyes to match. He was significantly shorter than Yogi but, he held an intimidating stare that could make anyone back down.

'_What are you doing? Stop having these thoughts about a teenager!' _Yogi thought to himself just before the boy pulled away and walked back to the counter, placing the knife next to him.

"Where's my jacket?" His voice was sharp and demanding but, at least the kid had decided he wasn't going to try anything or things would have gotten ugly.

"It's in the dryer."

"Go get it."

Yogi went to leave but, paused before taking five steps. "This is my apartment. You can't tell me what to do."

The kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you took my jacket and I want it back."

Yogi growled before turning to go get the red jacket. When he returned the boy stayed still on the kitchen stool not moving until the blonde threw the jacket at him. "There."

"Thanks." The boy got up and walked toward the front door intending on leaving but, Yogi couldn't bring himself to let the disrespectful teen leave.

"Where are you going?" He walked over slamming his hand against the partly open door, closing it; his body encasing the teen in corner so he couldn't do much to fight back.

Surprisingly, the boy didn't turn or even so much as move before he spoke in a sharp but, quiet tone. "I'm leaving."

Yogi coughed, he already knew that; he just wanted to know where. "Do your parents know where you are?"

The teen remained quiet but, his body tensed up at the word 'parents.'

'_So he's a runaway?' _Yogi thought to himself before chaining the door and backing away from the boy to let him turn around.

Neither of them said a word for what felt like forever but, the silence was interrupted when a loud growl was heard from the teen's stomach. He looked away slightly embarrassed, "you wouldn't happen to have any food?"

Yogi smiled down at him. "Of course."

The blonde watched the teen eat before curiosity struck him. "What's your name?"

The teen looked up, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights before his eyes narrowed in suspicion but, he answered anyways. "Gareki."

'_Gareki? Cute.' _Yogi thought before shaking his head at the silent comment. "I'm Yogi."

Gareki scoffed, choking a bit on his food. "Yogi? Like the bear?"

Yogi felt the temperature in his cheeks rise up and burn with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Shut up!"

The teen chuckled lightly before turning his attention back to his food.

"Thanks for the food." Gareki half smiled at the blonde before turning to leave.

Yogi had hoped that during their short time together that Gareki might have told him how he ended up in that alley way with a head injury but, he didn't want to push him. But, now the teen was leaving and he still knew nothing about him.

Somehow this was bothering him more than it should be.

"No problem. You're welcome back anytime." He simply stated, but knowing he really wanted the boy to come back. He was curious as to who Gareki was.

Gareki didn't respond, he was already turned around and walking down the hall to the elevator, when he entered he turned to face Yogi who was still waving at him and he couldn't help but, wave back.

He smirked to himself. _ 'Maybe I'll take you up on that offer.'_


End file.
